


You know, right?

by szarabasjka



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Supernatural AU - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 08:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5862289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/szarabasjka/pseuds/szarabasjka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What is and what would never be.<br/>what if Mary lived and John never hunted, What if Sam and Dean had grown up -sorta-normal<br/>What if the Djin gave him more than what we saw</p>
            </blockquote>





	You know, right?

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah... What is and What would never be is and forever be my favorite episode

Dean was thinking about one day specifically, the day he heard of his dad passing away.  
He remembers the way he just sat, the loud sound in his ears, not sure if it was his heart, or his voice, or someone else, or a train crashing against the house. He couldn't tell for how long he sat down on the spot, or how long it took Mom to get there.

Now his eyes sting thinking about the first time he fixed the car with him.  
It was the first day of School when he was 16, Sammy just turned 12 and the giant freak was already his height. 

It was still warm and he was ready for school quite early, and then he moved to tcheck on Dad, he was fixing the old car in the garage "Dad?" and the raspy voice sounded from under it "here... help me out kid..." and Dean helped him out of there, getting stains of grease on his hands. "I want to get this ready as soon as posible" He said hiding his face, not wanting Dean's reading that it was his present for Christmas, that's why his parents didn't let him buy the stupidly expensive jeep he wanted.

"D!!" Mom entered the garage hands in hips and serious face "we're waiting!" But she smiled seeing her boys together, her eyes locked with her husband for a second "you'll fix the misstress when you're back from school D... move... and wash your hands NOw" Dean smiled and passed next to her while she spoKe to John "you're gonna ruin the surprise..."

"Yeah" he said sighing "I'm so excited..." and caressed the car

"HEY hands off, I'm watching you..." and leaned to kiss her husband both smiling 

"Oh my God...." Sammy at the door rolling his eyes "Why can't I have normal parents?"

"'cause you're cursed samuel now go..." John pushed lightly his Wife and playfully smacked her in the ass, smiling even harder when she throwed him a murderous glare and Sammy frowned disgusted.

"Go get your brother" Mary caressed Sammy's hair but he flinched away combing his hair with his hand  
moaning a Mooooom.

***

"So... you'll be okay?" asked Mom to the rear mirror when they arrived to school, Sam was hidding on the seat.

"yeah yeah... just..." huffed and opened the door and waited for Dean just one second while he kissed his mom's cheek "Come on!! Dean!! you're a freaking nerd!" Dean left the car to get in front of him 

"For kissing my mom in front of your friends?" Dean spits angry "then I don't care" and smiling to Mom "see you tonight" smiled.

Dean and Sam are close, they walk back from school together, and it makes Mom happy, even if she knew they had a fight few days ago when Sam started making dark remarks on how Dean left the football team and lacross team, and track team because he's foccusing on HIS grades, the idea made Sam huff and call names to his brother for days, mom knew just as Dad knew; but was one of those things they call "the boys thing" and they were sure their Sons would settle things up by themselves.

"Bye Mom" Dean says 

"Bye darling, you know I love you right?" And Sam feels he's about to pass out of shame

"Yes mom, I love you too..." Dean's stupid big grin makes Sam want to punch him in the face.

"Bye baby" Mom yells to Sammy "you know I love you right?"

"Yeah yeah..." he says and moves away, Dean stays there for a minute looking at his baby brother while Mom drives away.

It happens pretty much every day, and every day Dean is more and more pissed with Sammy.

One day he just can't stand it anymore and push Sam out of his way and stop talking to him all of a sudden.  
One specific morning Dean leaves the car kissing mom in the cheek trough the Drivers window and ignoring Sam all the way to the school and is the same on the way home

"C'mon Dean what did I do? Is it about me being in the football team now? 'cause I wanted to play with you..." Dean finally turns.

"No, is not about the team, I don't care about those idiots! Is about how you act around Mom and Dad, you never listen to what Dad has to say, and he's always more worried about Oh perfect Sammy than he'll ever be for me" Sam groans is not true, but it seems like it's true, even to him.

"And you disrespect Mom in front of the whole school!!!" Dean continues arms rised "what do you want me to say? I can't take it anymore, if I see you doing this I'm gonna punch you in the face one day and I don't want to!!" and he kept walking, Sam stays there for one second and moves, anger filling his brain of incomplete ideas and stupid things to say to hurt his brother, but he does hear Dad, He've said a million times, that you have to think the words you say because once they leave your mouth they can hurt more than anything else and even if it only last a second the wound they causes last forever.

"Is not my fault that you have no self-respect, or that you like to kiss your own mom in public..." he says finally "Is not Normal to be 16 and be so attached to your mother Dean...!" Dean Stops and turns again.

"You don't remember Sammy, I get that..." and Just like Dad, Dean breaths deep and sighs slowly "that's why you still have your teeth in place... " and keeps walking.

"What? What is that I don't remember huh? WHAT!!" he yells and stays behind, Dean turns and Sam is getting tired of that, he's not a fucking DOG!

"THE FIRE you idiot!!!" and Sam gasps, he've heard that when he was six months old there have been a fire in the house, that started at his nursery, Dad had to carry Mom out and Dean saved him, Mom stayed in the hospital for months, and that's why she never wears short sleeves, or skirts or dresses, because of the scars, that's why Dad is always around the house, he knows about the woman Missouri who helped them while they were left alone,and during the years when she needed physical therapy, how she used to tell him stories of monsters and ghosts and how it scared him Shitless and How Dean used to fight her for scaring his Sammy. He knows

"But what does that has anything to do with your Oedipo complex?" And that's it, even if Sam regrets his words Dean gets close and his hands stays just milimeters away from his face.

"Do you have any idea how close we were to be orphans? I still have nightmares, I remember her, twisted and still, fire all over her, and even If I wanted to help I couldn't, I had to take care of you, for Dad, for Mom and for you... what if she died back then?" and Dean sighed "there's a boy at school, one fo the seniors, his mom died last may, and he's... he just..." Dean sighs and shakes his head "it could've been us Sammy, can you imagine a life without her? Where would we be? You think Dad would live without her?" and Sam brow raises "you think that... let's face it, I love the man and all but him alone? Raising us? We would be some kind of freaks bro, and now you choose to waste Mom feeling ashamed of her saying she loves you? Be grateful you have someone that loves you Sammy..." and he keeps walking leaving Sammy behind. "Like when she travels without warning, I'm always scared she won't be back..." somewhere in the middle of that Sam had to bite the words "It's SAM, not Sammy", those words feel not right at the moment.

***  
Dad arrives when they are already at the table and washes while looking from Dean to Sam and then to Mary, they're quiet and looking down, he moves his head and she makes a face, that's enough they had a whole conversation with just that.

"So how was your day?" Mary asks and smiles 

"Fine!! it was a great day... things are... huh... seems like things are getting better finally" John smiled at her. “How was yours?”

"Great! too" Mary Smiles "Bobby called, Jim and him are... well... they found a lead on something" Dean looks straight to his mom, he knows there's something else, that she'll be leaving soon.

"Sweetheart, You..." She raises a hand smiling to John and her Son.

"No, I'm not going, just doing research for them" and John moves to kiss her, Sam groans.

"What?" Dean almost yells and Sams resumes his staring at his plate

"You okay boys?" asks Dad in his no-bullshit voice

"Yeah... I'm just... " Dean shrugs and keeps tossing his potatoes around his plate 

"I swear the food is okay... just try it, okay?" Mom asks and Dean and Sam look at her startled 

"It’s delicious!" both say at the same time 

"Then eat it, and try to act like a family you two..." finish Dad

***

"DDG" Mom calls when Dean left the car, she's been calling him that since she heard what it means, Dean's smile is bigger when she calls him that, so he goes back to the car, she's opened the door and open her arms for him and Dean without any reservation hugs her in front of his class, Sam is pretty much running away hearing his mom calling him baby a couple times and sweetie, a couple too.

"Sam Winchester!" Mom shouted and he stopped dead on his tracks to see Dean still holding her "come here Mister" she said and he had to go back "I'm gonna be away for a couple days, maybe a week Sammy, be good" and moved a hand, Sam Flinched looking behind to his friends "Oh right... " Mom smiled sad and turned to Dean once more "go now, my angel... you're gonna be fine" but he didn't leave.

"Just... just... be safe okay? and come home..." Mary's eyes filled with tears and held her oldest son kissing his forehead 

"I will my baby..." hugged him once more and then waved to Sam "bye boys... you know right? That I love you?"

"I love you too Mom" Said Dean, Sam was still shocked, she was leaving just like Dean feared, and then they turned and started moving to the school door, suddenly Sam stopped "I'm such a jerk..." he said looking at Dean's tears, and running back screaming for his mom to wait 

"What's wrong baby?" Mom had her arms up and he just flew to them "Honey, it’s okay it's only a week"

"I love you Mom, I do, I'm sorry..." and she did what Mom's all around the world should do, she hugged him tight and kissed his floppy hair 

"Nothing to sorry Sammy, I know you love me, I just... know..." and then pulled him away to clean his face "your friends are staring..." But Sam hugged her again

"I don't care..." the sweet vibration from her laughter made him feel safe

"I will be back soon hun, I will, just... be good okay?" and to Dean, who suddenly was there "take care of him" And Dean's hand landed on his shoulder "God, it is hard to leave you two..." and hugged them both once more, now go, make me proud."

Mom left that day and it took her ten days to be back, by then all his boys were desperated for her.

Dean remembers that because it's the first thing that came to his mind when Dad had the heart attack, he remembers because of the girl, Sam is asking him to say something, Sam keeps asking him the name of the girl that would sing at their father service... and then the sound of a horn wakes him up

"KELLY CLARCKSON!!!" Sam laughs, he has all the right to laugh, if he were inside Dean's dream he'd laugh even more. But he wish he had his mom, even a little longer, he wish he had that family from his dreams.  
_____  
The end

**Author's Note:**

> As usual this is unbeated, I'm so sorry for the -sure enough- absurdly high ammount of mistakes.


End file.
